


Ever Present

by cadkitten



Series: The Ever Series [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cumshot, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a sequel to "Ever Watchful".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiikyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kawaiikyo).



> For my Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for **kawaiikyo**  
>  Request: Well, I like the DiexKyo stuff, but threesome with Kao thrown in too. Kinda dun like Die or Kao being ukes cuz they're just so seme to me, so do whatever with that. Bondage is good, go crazy with it even and blood play is amazing, especially with Kyo  
> Note: There's no way time-wise that Kyo would be ready for DP, but I wanted to include it anyway. Seriously do not try this shit at home!  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, Callie  
> Song[s]: " City Of The Sinful " by Juno Reactor

Kaoru POV

I catch him... three times in one week, I catch Die jerking off in some random place where he obviously thinks he's safe from being found. The first time, he's on the bus, sitting at the table working on his laptop, one hand in his lap.

It took me almost twenty minutes to realize just why his hand was below the table. I just kept staring at him, wondering if he was alright, because his breathing was funny and he had this odd look on his face. He didn't even have his pants open, instead he was just feeling himself up through the cloth. When I finally figured it out, he didn't take but a few seconds longer than that to finish. He was so silent, his head falling back and this tiny breathless sigh falling from his lips. But the look on his face... I can't forget that.

The second time, it was off in some corner of a venue. He was squished in between two amps, his hand working fast over his cock. His eyes were closed and all I could do was stand there and stare at him as he spilled all over his hand. I left before he noticed me, before he even finished his orgasm. That night I was plagued with dreams of his actions, of the way I'd help him if I had the chance. But he'd sworn off sex for the tour and had already told me as much the night I ended up hooking up with Kyo.

The third... well, the third was more my fault than his for being in public. We were all due at a meet and greet before the show and I couldn't find him anywhere. Even when I called his cell, I couldn't get him. So, I'd sent everyone off to look for him while I went to the bus, hoping Kyo would know where he was. When I'd stepped on the bus, he'd been standing over his suitcase, one hand on the wall, the other on his cock, working it furiously as he stared down at an open magazine.

That was damn near the end of me, the end of my ability to keep my own cock to myself and my hands out of his pants. He was a bit more verbal, his moans constant and his body moving into his hand as he jerked himself off. It made me ache for him, my cock instantly hardening and my heart beating so fast.

But then he'd seen me, his hand pausing and his cheeks heating up. I've never seen someone cover up the evidence of what they were doing so fast in my life. And then the look on his face, the shame in his eyes... I felt so damn bad for walking in on him. We just stood there, staring at each other - embarrassment clear on his face and some mixture of upset and turned on written across mine. It took my phone ringing in my pocket for me to remember why I'd interrupted him in such a manner.

That was last night. Everything has been so awkward between us since then. He avoids me, not even looking at me when he does have to be around me. It's so hard on the bus, being cramped in with him and everyone else while I know all he wants is to get away from me. The thing is... I only want to be closer to him. And yet... there's Kyo. I know I can go to him to satisfy any needs I have, that he'll welcome me with open arms. I still want him, too. It's such a war in my mind.

At least tonight, we actually have the night off and enough time to stop at a hotel for once. The crew's already checked in and so are we, but I'm not quite ready to leave the comfort of the bus. Die's sitting in the back corner, his legs drawn up to his chest as he stares at the wall, the look on his face distant. Kyo's sitting beside me, reading his manga and in no hurry to leave.

With a sigh, I finally turn off my laptop and put it away, placing the case back where it belongs - tucked between the seat and the counter so it doesn't shift around a lot when we're driving. My eyes flit over both of them, taking note that Die's got his headphones on, and I finally make my decision. Turning to Kyo, I pick his bookmark up off the table and slide it into the crease of the page he's reading, holding my hand there.

He looks up, meeting my eyes and then smirks, closing the book as he glances around. Then his hands are on my shirt, pulling me closer and his lips seal over mine for the smallest moment. "Lonely, Kao?"

I flick my eyes back to Die. He's still staring at the damn wall like it holds the answers to the universe. Then my gaze is back on the lovely vocalist before me. "You would be too if you kept walking in on Die wanking it every other day."

Kyo smirks at me, the smile dancing over his lips as he leans against me, peering back at our rhythm guitarist. At the same time, he rubs his hand over my crotch, groping at my semi-hard cock until I'm aching. My hips push against his hand and he chuckles softly in my ear. "He's lonely, too."

I nod a bit, wishing I had the balls to ask Kyo what I want to. Instead, I let my eyes slip shut as he tugs my sweatpants back enough to slip his hand under the material, his palm pressing against my heated length.

He nips my neck gently as his hands move over me, making it hard for me to not moan. "Do you want him?" His voice is low and heated in my ear, the feeling of his words ghosting over my skin.

I groan softly, not really knowing if I should answer or not. I mean, who wants to hear that you want another while they're feeling you up? Rather than respond, I buck my hips up into his hand, urging him on.

He grasps me, pumping me hard for a moment before letting go and turning his head to lick at the shell of my ear. "You know... it's okay to want both of us. Nothing wrong with that."

Vaguely, I wonder if he can read my mind. The thought settles with me and I find that I don't mind it. I focus back on the current situation, turning my head to gaze at Die. He looks so very alone. "He swore off sex, though... what are we supposed to do about that?" I'm presumptuous and I know it. But now Kyo should understand that I want both him and Die... at the same time.

The smirk that spreads across Kyo's lips would have made me ill at ease if it had been there any other time. He's plotting and I can tell. His hand pumps me a few more times and then he pulls my sweatpants back over my cock. "I can solve that." He shimmies over me, standing up and heading straight for the back of the bus and his bag.

Without missing a beat, he rummages through his bag, taking out his studded belt, the one I hadn't seen him wear in a while. Odd that he'd keep it in his bag when he doesn't wear it anymore. But I just watch him, curious as to what he's going to do. Absently, I rub at my cock through my pants, already missing his touch.

He advances on Die, holding the belt behind him as he goes to him and pushes his knees out of the way.

Die's legs slip down on the seat and he peers curiously at Kyo, taking off his headphones. "What's up?"

Kyo grins and plops down on his lap, immediately leaning in and kissing Die full on the lips.

My guitarist looks stunned, but then ends up kissing Kyo back, moaning into his mouth with so much need that it has me on my feet and moving toward them in an instant.

Kyo's fingers move fast, taking both of Die's wrists and using the belt to tie his arms together. Once he's done, he leans in, kissing Die again.

I move onto the bench behind Kyo, my hands skimming over his body and then landing on Die's thighs, pushing upward until I'm pressed hard against Kyo's ass and he's pressed tight against Die. Then I thrust, giving my clothed cock the friction it wants so badly.

The reaction from both of them is immediate, the moans coming out in a chorus. I repeat it, doing it again, my body shuddering with delight. My eyes meet Die's over Kyo's shoulder. "We want you... and we don't care that you've sworn off sex." The words leave my mouth and I feel freer than I have in a while.

Die swallows hard as he stares back at me. "So you tie me up and rape me?" He's trying so hard not to grin now.

"I tie you up... and then you both rape me." Kyo's quick to supply his end of the deal, grinding against both of us at the same time.

Seeing how it is, I nip at his shoulder and then grab his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. The thought never even crosses my mind that we should vacate the bus and go do this in a hotel room instead. Rather, all I can see is my mind is me and Die thrusting into Kyo's tight body as he cries out in heated pleasure.

Die's eyes sparkle with arousal as my hand finally slips to his groin. He's hard, the outline of his cock pressing back against my palm through his jeans. Turning my hand, I feel Kyo up as well, finding his erection to be standing at full attention on just the other side of that cloth barrier. I yank his track pants down, revealing him to Die.

Kyo squirms a bit but ends up pushing himself forward against Die's tied up hands as he helps me get his damn pants off. It takes him a minute of wriggling around, but when I look over his shoulder again, he's thrusting his dick into Die's fisted hands, fucking it like it's an asshole.

My own cock throbs and I'm sure Die's does the same. I rummage in my pocket, pulling out the super-lubed condoms I picked up and yanking down my pants to roll one on myself. While Kyo works himself in and out of Die's hands, I slip both hands under his ass and find Die's zipper, tugging it down and revealing the fact that he's wearing no underwear. Bad boy!

He moans when I touch him, my fingers crawling over his shaft as I rip the packaging open and toss it aside, holding the condom in my free hand. It isn't but a moment and I've rolled the condom over his length, making sure it's snug against the base of his cock. He's clean-shaven and I can't help but run my fingers over his skin, dipping my hand down to cup his balls.

Kyo has moved on to get Die's shirt off, suckling on one of his nipples while Die holds his head against himself, moaning wantonly. I reach over the back of the couch, fumbling around until I find the bottle of lube Kyo and I left there the other night. Finding it, I pop it open and lube up Die's cock with a healthy amount, then doing the same to myself.

Kyo's still humping Die's hand almost frantically by the time I've lubricated three fingers and put the tube aside. Holding him steady with one hand on his hip, I slide my fingers down against his ass, pushing the first digit in without much warning. He clamps down around me for a second before relaxing, a deep moan falling from his throat as he stills, waiting on me to do my thing.

Die starts moving his bound hands, pumping Kyo's cock with them so that he doesn't have to move. I shift my hand from his hip to slide it around and toy with Kyo's pert nipple. His groan fills the air just as I kiss the junction of his shoulder and neck. I pump my finger in and out of him until he's trying to fuck himself on it. Without hesitation, I push the second finger in, all the way to the hilt.

The blonde moans and I grin against his neck. And then he's kissing Die like there's no tomorrow, their tongues dancing in a lewd display of their needs. My fingers move faster inside Kyo, his body so willingly taking it that I push in the third digit. The resistance is still minimal and I smirk mostly to myself. He's ready for this, almost as if he knows my exact plans already. Then again, the fact that we've already fucked so many times I can't even count them since I slept with him the first night probably helps.

Unable to stand it anymore myself, I know Die must be clinging to the last edges of his sanity, trying not to get impatient. After all, he's been partially celibate since we started the tour... maybe longer. "You ready, baby?" I whisper the words into Kyo's ear and he pulls back from kissing Die long enough to nod and moan. Then he's right back, kissing Die like there's no tomorrow.

I pull my fingers out and gently help Kyo move so that he's positioned over Die's cock, the tip pressing against his entrance. "Take him, Die..." The guitarist thrusts up hard, burying himself inside Kyo in a single thrust. Kyo practically howls in response, arching back against me, panting. Over his shoulder I can see his cock now, standing rigidly out from his body, flexing as Die snaps his hips, fucking Kyo's tight ass.

I reach down, taking Kyo in my hand and jerking him off for a minute, waiting on him and Die to get into it enough that maybe my own intrusion won't hurt so bad. With my free hand, I scrape over Kyo's thigh with my nails, raising red welts. In places, the skin breaks and blood flows free. Kyo's body jerks and he cries my name, his hands fumbling in my hair as he whimpers so needily.

That's the last thing I need, I can't wait any longer to be inside him. I reach for his hips and hold him steady, shifting around so that I can press against Die's cock and Kyo's ass. When Die slips out the next time, I thrust back in with him. A scream rips from Kyo's throat as both Die and I moan heatedly.

Kyo's dick throbs and his entire body shakes. "O-oh, fuck!" The sound of his voice tells me he may be in agony, but that he likes it. If nothing else, I've learned that Kyo didn't used to mutilate himself on stage for no reason. He'd get off on it, leaving the stage and rushing to go relieve himself... even more often than he does now.

Die and I thrust in tandem, our lengths rubbing against one another as we stretch Kyo to almost bursting. It's so tight now that I can barely see straight. I clutch at Kyo, my fingers digging into his hips as I thrust faster. I can already feel my end coming and I know there's no way this will last very long - it's too fucking taut. Panting harshly, I thrust as fast as I can as my balls draw up against my body.

When Die speeds up as well, Kyo's hole starts spasming around us and he clutches blindly at Die for support. He's being so loud, the cries coming from his mouth so beautiful. Die's not exactly being quiet, either, moaning like crazy. I can't hold on any longer, there's just no way, I'm so fucking close. I thrust hard and fast, my rhythm irregular as I feel the end coil tight and then release. Somehow I manage to let both of their names spill from my lips as I fill the condom with my warm cum.

Kyo's ass clamps down and then the muscle starts fluttering around us as he screams, his entire body shaking. Die gasps and I know my lover has followed me over the edge, spilling himself all over Die. And then Die's thrusting fast, gasping for breath. I pull back, my cock slipping free and I help to move Kyo a bit on him so he can bury himself all the way with each thrust. It isn't but a few seconds after I do that Die moans, his eyes falling shut and his hips jerking.

Kyo moans softly and I know Die's heat is filling the condom deep inside the vocalist. When he does pull out, I have to catch Kyo, holding him close as I get rid of my rubber, watching as Die does the same. Kyo clings to me, moving to curl himself around me and I hold him close, petting his hair.

Die sits up and moves closer, settling beside me, trying to get his pants done back up with his bound hands. My own pants have slipped back up to cover me, but Kyo's still naked on my lap. I'm not going to move him until he feels like it, though. He's shaking so badly. I manage to free Die with one hand, wrenching the belt down far enough he slips it the rest of the way off and then does up his pants.

"You okay, baby?" I nuzzle Kyo's neck a bit, my hands worriedly working over his body.

He moans softly and then turns his head to lie on my shoulder where I can hear him. "I'm... better than ever."

I laugh softly, but still worry. I know there's no way he's not bleeding after that and I hope like hell we didn't do permanent damage. Die looks just as worried as I do, but when I meet his eyes, there's a new fire there that wasn't before. He smiles at me and I return it. Affectionately, he runs a hand through Kyo's hair and then leans in to kiss me ever so gently.

I think... I think I've earned myself another lover.

**The End**  



End file.
